Two Years: Legend Of Hells' Kitchen
by Licking Pennies
Summary: Back up, but i'll be working slowly, as you can tell. The story of the young NY punks in a big national fighting tournament continues. The story of rivalry and struggle is back.
1. Legend Of Hells' Kitchen

Well, I had to start all over. This is why all of my fics were delayed, including this new one. Stupid formatting. I do not own DOA or anything like that, just my characters and fic. Now, I might be doing something new. Music notation. Now, if you guys know what particular album some songs are from, tell me. Suggest music too, if you want. Just so you know, this is part of a three part series. Well, enough of me, blabbing on.

Two Years: Legend Of Hells' Kitchen

_The Ramones_

_Blitzkrieg Bop_

Well, welcome to Hells' Kitchen. This is where are story starts off, a rundown place, where fire and crime is common, and good shelter is kinda hard to find. Unless you're a lawyer. (Ehem…). So, we catch up with five youths, who are hanging out at the dirty, ragged playground outside of their apartments. One was sitting on a well over-primed set of monkey bars, patting his leather jacket up and down. His shoulder length brown hair blew in the wind, as he cursed harshly, and pulled up his studded collar…

"Shit, where the hell're my smokes?" growled Ramsie, as he reached into his pockets looking around for them.

Then he looked over at the one on the merry go round, and then to the two pitching pennies against the apartment building. He was about to yell at one of them, as Gigs, the leader of the group of them, came over to him. He had long black hair, and a very defined face around the cheek area.

"Ramsie, calm down, will ya? We're actually trying to break you from the things." He commented, as he was eating a bag of chips. He waved over the rest of the guys, and waited for them.

He then announced "Don't complain, Ramsie. 2nd in command, Valencho will explain why you've been restricted from smoking."

The long blonde haired Valencho, putting on his usually façade of gusto and confidence, spoke "Well, Ramsie, you're important to us. You are the strongest out of all of us, and you would make a great leader if you were smarter. You can't start to wheeze during a fight, understand?"

While this explanation was going on, a cell phone began to ring… the tallest one of them, named Cassius, opened it up, and questioned "Who this?"

"Hey, 'sup? Where yaw at?" came Zack's voice from over the phone.

One guy, named Jhon Quei, spoke into the phone "You still owe me fifty bucks!"

Zack desperately countered that comment with "Hey, yo, come down to Brooklyn, man. We gonna party through the whole night. I'm tellin' ya, the honeys be fine tonight. I got into a whole buncha' money, so don't even sweat dat, Johnny." (I know, I do a horrible Zack.)

Ramsie growled angrily "We better get going. You guys're gonna make this up to me. I so need a fuckin' cig."

_Avenged Sevenfold_

_Bat Country_

_City Of Evil_

The boys began their trek to Brooklyn, hopping on the bus, and after a good two or three hours, they were in Brooklyn. Cassius, being the voice of reason, and the one peaceful one among them, he decided to do the talking, and asking of directions.

"Hey Zack, uhh… where are you?" asked Cassius, after a confused spell.

"Right behind you guys." Laughed Zack, as he smacked Cassius in the back of the head.

Ramsie exclaimed testily "The hell're you doing popping up outta nowhere on us for?"

Zack just answered "'Cause I'm you guys' mentor. Now, let's go make even more money."

The guys began to step through Brooklyn as if they owned it, Zack in front of them 'cause he's the best fighter there. They were headed for a in-house gambling racket, when Cassius branched off of the rest of them, and headed into a curio shop. He had this habit of ever time there was a curio shop in the vicinity, he had to buy a figurine from it. He went in, looking at how neat and clean it was in the shop… now the one thing he was always searching for, was an extremely detail Buddhist monk in meditation.

_The Ramones_

_Rock N' Roll High School_

He slowly made his way to the counter, and tapped on it gently to get the owner's attention. "S'cuse me… sir…"

The curator stood out of his chair, and said calmly "My name is Ryu. Ryu Hayabusa. What are you looking for?" said the brunette head of the store.

"Well, I'm looking for a figurine of a Buddhist monk meditating. Do you have that?"

Ryu waved for him to follow him, and he took him over to the Chinese history section of the store. He began looking through shelves and shelves of figurines, until yes, he found the one figurine. It was extremely detailed, right down to the monk's muscular build. Cassius was in great spirits now, as he followed Ryu to the counter to go pay for it. Once he got to the counter, he saw a flyer on the counter…

"Mr. Hayabusa, what's this?" asked Cassius, in a curious downbeat. He looked at the strange flyer not knowing what to really think of it.

Ryu looked at it himself, and said as if it were just some mundane item "Oh, it's a flyer for the Dead Or Alive tournament. I don't know if you really want to enter that…"

That actually flustered him for once, as he asked in a defiant breath "And why wouldn't I?"

Ryu gave him a serious, frightening look, and went on in a cold tone, different from the first time "For one thing, you're young, you have your whole life in front of you. Another thing, I really don't think you want to fight me…"

Cassius took that as a challenge "Look, so you're older, stronger, and more experienced, I'm still not back down. Me and my friends are going to enter this thing, and I can assure you that. Anyway… thanks for the figurine. See ya, Mr. Hayabusa."

With that, he left, and caught up with the others. They had won mad money, Jhon Quei being the one who won the most. Call girls were sitting on his lap and playing in his shoulder length jelled hair, while he beat many people, including Leon, who was looking very frustrated.

_Motorhead_

_Ace Of Spades_

"Zack, you damn chicken shit. Why'd you get me started gambling. Dig your own fucking grave, and leave me out of it." rumbled Leon, as he chalked up another reason to try to kill Zack.

Cassius came right up to Gigs, and handed him the flyer, saying seriously "Let's enter this Gigs. All of us. I have a feeling it'll help us. At least one of us."

Valencho rashly commented "Please, you probably just want in for to fight somebody. Besides, we're street fighters, not martial artists. What can we do?"

Ramsie was liking this idea, the more and more that he heard of it… he could stand for fighting some new people instead of the run of the mill street fights he has. He stood up from his chair and spoke loudly, and clear to Gigs.

"I agree. We should enter. Don't you want to broaden your horizons, or some whack bull like that? C'mon. Besides, we ain't gonna step down like little bitches, are we?"

Zack snatched the flyer out of Gigs hands and examined it, sighing tiredly "Well, join if you want. It's all up to you. If you do, you'll also be meeting me in there, yo."

Jhon Quei called up from the table, fondling the girls as he spoke "Alright then, in we go, guys."

Ramsie added lastly "Hell yea. Time to seriously beat ass."

End of Ch.1

Damn, don't tell me hard work don't pay off. I thought this would take me a while, but I guess writing in this style helps me finish much faster. I did this chapter in one day! Well, it's getting off to a slow start, I know, but once it gets going, it really gets going. Either way, stay tuned, and yes, I do need some music suggestions. Peace!

Da Fuzz '05


	2. This IS what you asked for, right?

Yes yes, next chapter. If I'm lucky, I'll get this one done in one day, too. Well, I'm so glad to know that I have a review one my first day! Well, I'm feeling great, so blah blah blah, I don't own DOA, now let's start!

Two Years: This IS what you asked for, right?

_AC/DC_

_Stiff Upper Lip_

_Stiff Upper Lip_

After 3 whole nights of gambling, making money, grossing out people, and partying, the whole crew is tired. That isn't going to stop them from signing up, though. Zack, who was driving and telling them about sign up at the same time, looked into the rear view mirror.

Zack cleared his throat and began "Yo, listen up. When you come in with me, don't look like a bitch. You'll be underestimated as soon as you step in dat place. Just keep ya wits about ya, 'aight?"

Ramsie grinned maliciously, as he said through his gritted teeth "I'm the hardest SOB around, and believe me, I'ma whoop some ass."

As Zack turned into the place for signup, the boys were in the back, all revved up and ready to go. They couldn't wait to beat some ass. But then again, ain't most boys? As they all walked in, they gave their hardest looks, not wanting to be doubted before they even threw a single punch. Cassius caught a glimpse of Hayabusa signing up, who felt his red hot eyes staring at him. They both gave each other the death glare, before all the boys got in line.

Valencho noted on the… 'scenery' "Heh, 'eh guys. The chicks here are mad hot. Like super models or somethin'. We should definitely go spit game."

Ramsie nodded, and laughed "Yo, I'm with ya on that one. But first, let's sign up. Don't wanna get left out."

The whole gang went up, and began to fill out the clip board, Zack going first of course. The youths seemed to scoff every time they got to the section labeled 'insurance company'. Of course Gigs went first out of them, but Ramsie and Cassius made sure they were next, because right when they were done, they went to see the competitors. Especially the ladies.

_Guns 'n Roses_

_Welcome To The Jungle_

Before they could get to all the hot girls, they had to get past the seemingly endless wave of scowling guys. I mean, seriously, they had looks on their faces as if they were having a prank played on them that hurt them. As they were going, Ramsie who was staring at Ayane, thinking to himself 'What the? Well, it's not like I ain't seen purple hair in NY or nothin'.' bumped into Jann Lee's chest, falling onto his bottom. He stunk up his hand, looking for assistance, but all he got was a dangerous stare…

"Watch where you are going, fool. Lest you hurt yourself." spat a quite irritable Jann Lee.

Ramsie jumped up, and looked up at Jann "Look here, Qua Pei, or whoever the hell you are, but, I don't appreciate the royal treatment 'round here."

"Then leave, squirt." And he had an arrogant air around him as he walked on.

He growled at the arrogance he detected, and yelled "I hope I get you first, bastard!"

_The Beatles_

_I Saw Her Standing There_

(I'm guessing right now.) _Revolver_

He began to walk away, when somebody else began to walk beside him, as his shoulder-length mane covered the confides of his face. He really didn't care who it was. He really didn't want to be bothered now. He was going to tell them to buzz off, as nicely as he could.

"Look, uhhhh, my day ain't goin' the best, so could you please politely buzz off?" he asked, a little sharper than he really wanted to.

He heard a feminine sigh of disappointment, then he had decided to quickly change his mind. I mean, yea, all girls have that effect on you. Unless they sound like men or something…

"All I wanted to do was apologize about that for him. He's pretty cold like that, most of the time…"

Ramsie asked softly as he looked over, and his face was lit up just by her beauty "And what's your name?"

"I'm Lei Fang. Are you alright? He seemed to had gotten to you already." mulled Lei Fang, quietly.

He really wanted to tell her how beautiful he thought she was, and just how much he liked her voice. Let's just say he couldn't though, because he never did have much experience with girls, anyway. Besides, he felt that he had no chance, anyway.

"Yea, I'm fine… what is his problem… who is that guy?" wondered a curious Ramsie.

She yawned a little, and began to tell him "His name is Jann Lee, and he's always like that. I don't know why, but he's just naturally grumpy. He really wants to beat me this year…"

Ramsie, upon hearing this, immediately snapped "Well he's definitely not a gentleman!"

From what Jann had seen, he could already see that Ramsie was an annoying thorn in his side. He really wasn't too worried about Ramsie fighting wise, but in another way. He couldn't wait to beat the tar out of him, either. Jann seemed quite pleased that he has someone else to try to beat the living crap out of this year.

Valencho and Jhon Quei were now off cruising with Cassius, as Gigs, being the street fighting chief of their little crew, was quite focused on fighting, and not flirting. He found himself a good corner, and began sizing up each individual that he saw, logging it into his brain, and trying to remember the specs. As he did, Helena sat down beside him, and he really didn't notice, until he tried to call for Zack, who passed, and got her in his field of vision. He had turned away, but definitely had to take a double take. Then he tried to make conversation, still staring at how radiant she looked in the sunlight.

"Hello… I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are in the sunlight." He said clearly. Then he noticed he was speaking his thoughts.

Helena chuckled a little, as she responded "Well thank you. You're quite handsome yourself."

A little bit of odd silence crept through, as she swept her hand through her long blonde hair. That made it even longer, 'cause Gigs really couldn't say much, now. Seriously. Then finally, his brain started working once more.

"So, um, um… What's your name? Mine is Gigs. Well… Gigred." He blushed because of the ridiculous name he just had to give, and fright of how she' respond.

She giggled a little, and then commented "Gigred. Yea, I think you should stick to Gigs. Sounds better. My name is Helena. You're quite a funny character, Gigs. Where are you from?"

He said coolly "Me? I'm from New York. You have a very lovely voice. I'm pickin' up French…"

She chuckled at his accuracy "Wow, you do know your accents. I'm an opera singer, that's why my voice is probably so nice to you…"

Zack just had to interrupt. Really, couldn't he just let Gigs have his nice conversation? Well, either way, Zack did interrupt him. In his usually, Zack-ish style.

"Hey, man. Whatcha doin'? Puttin' the moves on Helena, huh? C'mon, we gotta go train. Tournament is in a week, yo."

Gigs Gave a long frustrated sigh, and said sweetly "Well, I'll talk to you later Helena. Don't forget me!" and he rushed off with Zack.

End of Ch. 2

Wow! I did it again! One day! Well, believe me, I like the way this is going, how about you? Well, remember, you can suggest music to me. Please tell me if I have the right album. I think I do, but I need a second opinion. Welp, peace!

Da Fuzz '05


	3. Get Up

Mmm… I'm not in good spirits right now, but I'm so excited, because we're coming up on the action. Oh yea, I don't own DOA or the music I note. I do own my original characters and stuff like that, though. Well, here's to wishing the best, alright?

Two Years: Get up.

_Queen_

_Bohemian Rhapsody_

_(Multi-soundtracks)_

Well, they trained through the whole week, ending up not being able to move, but getting two days to rest. Plenty of time for those street punks, in fact. Ramsie felt so good, that in fact, he was trying to bake cookies for Lei Fang. His excuse was he needed energy after all the working out that week though. Not too good of an excuse, huh? Least to say, after about 15 tries, his cookies came out presentable. Ok, actually, they were pretty good by then. He did want them the best he could make, in fact. This did cause some trouble, though. Here's what the trouble was. Ramsie came back in the kitchen after going to go cool off, just to see that his cookies were gone!

"What the flyin' fuck? Where did my fuckin' cookies go?" he shouted throughout the house.

Gigs and Cassius, who had split them, tried their best to hide them before he stepped foot in the room, but they were a bit too late.

"You bastards! Get off my damn cookies!" he jumped on the both of them, and began trying to inflict as much pain upon them as he could. Which really wasn't that hard, since they were sore.

Gigs squirmed as he explained "I took 'em for Helena! Get off, please!" he was pretty much trapped in a noogie.

Cassius was in one too, but slipped out, laughing "I'm gonna throw these things at Ayane. She told me I'd wish I hadn't done anything if I ever messed with her. Plus I'm a little hungry."

Ramsie cried out "C'mon now! They're good cookies! Don't throw them at some lady!"

Cassius said flatly "It's the purple haired ninja you saw when we got there."

"Keep 'em then, you asses…" Ramsie sighed, as he went back into the kitchen to make another batch.

(3 hours, and 27 more attempts)

The day was over, everyone was full off of halfway decent cookies they were coaxed to try, and Ramsie was dancing around with the perfect pan of cookies in his hands. Of course, once they were done, it was pretty much time to go to sleep. It was 9:47 when starting trying again, you see. Either way, the guys went and got some sleep, because… HEY! It's tournament time tomorrow. I can't wait, and I bet you can't either. So let's get there, already!

(The next day.)

_Kiss_

_I Wanna Rock N' Roll All Night_

_(Multi-soundtracks)_

Valencho and Jhon Quei met the rest of the boys after a long night of 'partying the stress away'. They came up, half-sleep, but fully tired. Heh. Ramsie couldn't help but give them odd looks, but they threw back tired versions of the same look, because he was holding a pan of cookies.

"Shut up! I see that look! These are… for Lei Fang…" he quieted at the end of his sentence, as his bangs covered up the shy look in his eyes. He had gotten his hair spiked just right too, which he decided to wear permanently. The bulk of it, was spiked back in an S-bend, while the front was gelled into loose spikes.

Valencho said coolly "Nice hair. Lemme have a cookie."

Ramsie snatched them back, and snapped irritably "Damn it man, no! These are for lei Fang!" then he froze, as everybody stopped to look at him.

Lei Fang came over when she heard her name, and said "Did you call? Hmm…" she looked down, and said "Cookies. I didn't know you baked."

He giggled a little, which won him very weird looks from his friends, and explained "I made these cookies for you… Lei Fang… remember me? I'm Ramsie."

She laughed softly as she received the cookies, telling him "You never did tell me your name, last time. Well thank you. I like your hair."

Jann Lee saw the cookies, and grabbed one, as he walked by, growling "I bet these aren't even that good." Then he bit into it. Truth was, it was delicious. That made him angrier.

Then the brackets were drawn up, and Ramsie had his wish, as he ran up, and stared at it. Him. Jann Lee. Directly first. Against each other. His mouth gaped open, as Jann Lee wisped by, going off to location already, sneering menacingly. It was whooping time for somebody, alright. About ten minutes later, a slightly shaken, but brave little Ramsie stood in front of the big, bad Jann.

_Disturbed_

_Down with the sickness_

_The Sickness_

"A-alright… let's get this started." stuttered Ramsie.

"Yes, lets'." snickered Jann Lee.

Jann came forward, trying to kick up Ramsie's leg, but Ramsie jumped to the side and kicked him in his ribs. Unsurprisingly, Jann Lee didn't move an inch, nor show pain. Ramsie did though, holding his shin, and then being kicked off his foot, as Jann Lee kicked his other leg from under him. Ramsie slammed into the floor, but rolled backward to stand back up, avoiding being kicked in the ribs. Now, Jann really went on the offensive. All at once, in the blinking of an eye, Ramsie felt a wave of punches roll over his body, but he caught one, pulled it down, and kneed upwards. Now he could see again, and noticed that the knee he had done through instinct, got Jann Lee in the nose. He wasn't downed though, just a little bit dazed.

Ramsie decided to capitalize on this slight daze, as he came forward with a powerful haymaker, into Jann Lee's right hand. Normally this wouldn't hurt, but the right hand was pressed against his nose to check for blood. This actually did knock Jann Lee to the ground, and slid him back, as a stream of blood flew through the air from his nose. Ramsie tried to follow up by diving on him, but was stopped by a foot to the gut. Ramsie was down now, and Jann was getting up. Jann now quickly kicked Ramsie in his head before he could get up. When Ramsie did get up, he got two back fists to the stomach, and the one powerful one to the face.

He slammed into a wall, but jumped off, unknowingly also jumping into a flying dragon kick. He was pretty much finito.

Jann Lee stood over Ramsie, scoffing "Cookies… please. You'll NEVER be up to par with me. Get up, so I can stomp you again."

Gigs came in to help him up, sighing "You aight' Ramsie? At least you got like, one good punch off in him."

A little moan came from Ramsie, as he was set beside Cassius, who was waiting with Jhon Quei for his fight with Brad Wong. Yes, he was throwing cookies at Ayane, which was receiving shuriken flying their way every once in a while.

"Heh, missed me again, and again!" laughed Cassius as he dodged two shuriken, and threw three cookies back, missing two out of three.

Ramsie actually began to start feeling better after about five minutes, to which he grumbled "Damn it, I'm getting sick of those things whizzing over here."

He pulled up Cassius and dragged him over to Ayane, roaring "Take him off my hands! He's been throwing cookies at you this whole time!"

As he walked away, there was a gaggle of fighters laughing at Cassius being beaten into the ground with cookies in his hands. When he went back to go sit down, there was a sarcastic flashing where Jhon Quei had been, noting that he'd left.

"Arrrgghh… now I'm sittin' here all alone." sneered Ramsie.

_Deep Banana Blackout_

_Raspberry_

_Feel The Peel_

He turned to see Jhon Quei's fight, seeing Jhon deliver a few good punches to Brad Wong's face, and finishing up his combo with a straight firemen's kick to the chest. Brad rolled backwards like and animal but sprung out of it, and did and odd slumping dodge past Jhon's Buddhist palm and giving him a swift knee to the stomach, then climbing up on his back, and just solely falling on top of him. Brad rolled off quickly, and jumped on him again.

The second time, Jhon got him off his back, by doing a quick pushup, and then he hopped off the ground. He quickly tackled Brad, making sure his shoulder was under his chin, for when they impacted the ground. The pain felt like a knife stabbing through Brad's neck, as Jhon hopped up and then pulled him off the ground. Brad was a little shaky, leaving him open to a under over double barrel shot. Brad flew back, but got shabbily to his feet only to be knocked down by the very Buddhist palm his tried first time. Brad really couldn't see now. Or get up. Believe me, Buddhist palms hurt like hell.

He huffed a little as he came back to the guys, coughing "That guy was weird! He reeked, too!"

Valencho, who had fought Leon and lost, snickered "Well, ya' found a perfect match, kid."

Cassius came by, dinged up, and patched up by the medics "I don't even think I'm fighting…"

Gigs, who was preparing to fight Christie, looked over, and asked him jaggedly "Why th' hell not?"

Cassius sighed "Ayane beat the living shit out of me… I hurt all over…"

As they all stood, Gigs warming up, Ayane passed, and jumped at Cassius scaring him out of his wits. As she passed, she threw Gigs a note, grumbling "Give him that note once I'm outta sight… oh, and…" she turned and threw a shuriken in Cassius's ass.

"DAMN! OWWW! Oh shit!" was all that Cassius could scream.

He gently pulled it out his butt cheek while she was leaving, and yelled at her "Get back here, and face me, cookie to shuriken!"

Gigs handed Cassius the note, to which Cassius gave it a very weird look. He opened it, and it said 'Look, brat. You're so persistent, but you got a lot of heart. And you're actually kinda cute. In a babyish sort of way. My number is on the back. Call me, you little cookie-hurling bitch.' Then there was a little chibi her beside her number.

"Hmm. Fine, just as long as she doesn't try any crazy shit." Cassius commented in a low grunt.

Gigs began into the fighting area, ready to face Christie. He knew it wouldn't be an easy fight. Not at all. She's a lot faster than him, not to mention she could easily kill him. He stepped in, with a hard sigh, and a realization of danger. Though he didn't back down. Leaders don't back down.

End of Ch. 3

Well, that's Chapter 3. I really like this one. I really like the music notation on this one. I love cookies, how 'bout you? Anyway, expect chapter 4 pretty soon, but not TOO soon. I just hope you enjoyed this.


	4. We Stick Together

Hmmm, another chapter. This is number 4, and yea, it'll be a pretty good one. As you know, I don't own DOA or the music that I note, and I apologize to Little Richard. Though I do own my own characters and writing influence. Let me just finish this sentence, and we'll get underway.

Two Years: We Stick Together

_Emanuel_

_The Hey Man!_

_Soundtrack to a Head rush_

Gigs stared at Christie from across the way, and when they met in the middle, she gave a long sigh of aggravation, slapping a note in his hands…

"That's from Helena. So, am I going to have to kill you, or will you learn to roll over and die beforehand?" she said lowly.

He gave a slight snicker as he slipped the note in his pocket, and boasted "I'm not gonna go down that easy, lady."

The fight got underway, Christie being her usually pokey self, poking Gigs here and there, until he grabbed one, and gave three swift jabs to her stomach and face, as his counter. She stumbled backwards, and he gave her a stiff elbow, crashing her to the ground. She got up quickly, and poked him some more, then gave a solid kick, stumbling him back, and she poked him square in the neck, dropping him to the ground. He began to gag a bit, then, he jumped up, again.

As soon as he did, she pulled him into yet another jiggered jab to the throat once more, as he was kind of finding it hard to breathe. She went for another, but he countered very smart, wrapping his arm around hers, locking her in. Once she was locked in, he jabbed her in the face twice, twisted the grasp, and stuck his foot on her stomach, pulling back, fiercely. A nasty crack could be heard, as it was an odd, and painful dislocation. She fell, and he decided to end it, with an elbow drop to her neck this time. (Yes, that hurts like crazy. It happened to me, and it took my neck two months to heal.)

He stumbled out of the area a bit, coughing, and said "Wow, the hell? That hurt like a mother fuck! She stabbed me in the neck! Twice!"

Ramsie said slowly "At least you won. So, open up that note, will you. I wanna read it. I know you gave Helena those cookies already, huh? While I was fighting, right?"

"Fine, but you gotta come over and read for yourself. This is private after all." whispered an anxious Gigs.

The note said as followed: Dear Gigs. Hey, how's it going? If you advanced why don't you meet me over at that nice Italian place, ok? I forget the name, but it's the only one here, so... yea.Good luck against Christie. Tell me how it went. Oh, and thanks for the cookies.

_AC/DC_

_Heatseeker_

_(Multi-Soundtrack)_

Well, now that the whole group had went through it's paces, only two people had won. The other three were expected to leave, but when asked to leave, all they had to say was that they stick together. From the steely look on their faces when they said it, the manager really didn't want to try and change that outcome. Ramsie and Cassius had a room, as well as Gigs and Valencho. Jhon Quei had one all to himself, though he hung out with the rest of them, who in turn, all hung out at Gigs' place. Even Zack was there. You best believe Zack is there.

"Yo, you kids got it poppin' today! Don't worry 'bout da losses, you left an impact on dem suckas." explained Zack, more proud of his boys then ever.

"Yea, but I'm comin' back next year. I can't believe I was slapped down so easily by some big Asian that sounds like Diana Ross." grumbled Ramsie

Zack couldn't help but snicker at that remark "Aight, so who's else is comin' back next year?"

Ramsie, Cassius and Gigs raised their hands. Valencho really didn't want back in, while Jhon Quei would rather just help his friends develop styles. After all, he's the only one who knew any type of move at all, really. He could see determination strong in Ramsie's eyes, though. They burned brightly, and with defiance. He couldn't help but give a small grin to this testament of will power.

After some games, lots of pizza, a five-on-one freestyle battle with Zack (To which the boys lost…), and some stories and teasing about concepts of the tournament and girls who had noticed them, they went to bed, spreading out to their allotted rooms for the night. Ramsie was awake in bed as he stared at the ceiling… He really couldn't get over his inexperience and lack of skill. Although he did keep a cookie for himself. He tasted it for himself, which put a nice smile on his face.

_Guns n' Roses_

_Paradise City_

_(Multi-Soundtracks)_

The whole gang woke up early that morning, to go get breakfast at a delightful café. Now, Gigs was supposed to meet Helena over at 'that nice Italian place' later on in the evening, but they ended up meeting there, instead. His groggy face brightened as soon as he saw her, in fact.

Ramsie watched as he wavered away from the table, after Helena, to which he responded "Hey, don't blow it, man. I ain't never see you act so freakin' weird 'til you started with her. Don't do nothin' stupid!"

Gigs gave the type of nod that when it was gave, you really couldn't tell if he was listening or not. He sat down across from her, with a light blush on his face, and his hands folded…

"So, Helena... did you have a first bracket fight?" was his pretty much best question he had right now.

She replied smoothly, unknowingly making her words melt him to her every whim "No, but I heard you and Christie did. Congrats. I'm surprised you beat her… she's quite an opponent."

The waiter came as they began talking about different music types, impatiently waiting for them to notice him. Once they did, Gigs ordered Belgian waffles, and Helena ordered a very light breakfast of an English muffin, orange juice, jam, and a grapefruit. That's pretty much a breakfast I wouldn't eat, but y'know…

He poured some syrup on his Belgian waffle, and began to cut it up, asking "The way opera sounds to me, it sounds like it's some really hard work… I already know I couldn't sing like that…"

She smiled, and told him quaintly "Yes, it's quite a deal of work, but in the long run it's worth it. Besides, it's a nice way of appreciating the finer things in life…"

He sighed deeply, before taking in some waffle "Yea… I wish I could even touch the finer things in life…"

She put her hand over his, and asked him softly "Well, why haven't you? Where are you from? I mean, I really haven't heard much about you…"

_The Ramones_

_Commando_

_(Multi-Soundtracks)_

As he went on, telling where he was from and why he's never had luxury, an unexpected guest came and sat at Ramsie an' dem's table. As our guest sat down, all eyes turned towards him, and a few laughs went 'round the table. Zack was the first one to blow our guests cover to you guys.

"Heh, 'eh, 'sup Diana? What brings you to our table, huh?" snickered Zack, really not being able to keep a straight face.

Jann Lee grumbled a little "My name is NOT Diana. It's Jann."

That got even more laughs, because that made it sound worse, if you really think about it. Either way, our Diana Ross turned directly towards Ramsie, with a straight look on his face.

"Kid, what was the recipe for those cookies?" asked Jann Lee in a hushed manor.

The guys at the table howled with laughter, including Ramsie. So what he got stomped by the guy sitting in front of him, it was still insanely funny to hear him ask about a cookie recipe.

Valencho laughed across the café "Hey, Diana wants to learn to bake some cookies!"

Jann Lee growled, and sunk his head, grumbling "Look, I'll ask once more… what's the recipe to the damn cookies?"

Ramsie snickered arrogantly "I wouldn't tell you even if I was a quadriplegic with no ass and half a jaw so I couldn't bake."

Jann Lee would've jumped into action on all of them, but hey… he was still in the tournament, and couldn't fight outside except for in self-defense. He decided to let the cookies go, and try an learn more about these street punks, just incase he had to beat ALL of them up.

He sat up, obviously a tense type of guy, asking curiously "So… Ramsie… what made you want to join the tournament, in the first place? I know it couldn't have been all me…"

Ramsie grinned a little, reassuring him "No, it wasn't all you. I came in so I could talk to Lei Fang… then that's when you got in my mind too. With your smugness and your cocky ass attitude."

Jann tended to leave that alone, sighing "Well, I feel sorry for you, though. You really want to get a second shot at me, don't you?"

Ramsie jumped out his chair "Damn right I do! I wanna fuck you up, man!"

Jann grinned, and said coolly "Maybe we'll cross paths before next years' tournament. You never know. Peace, Ramsie."

"Yea, peace to you too, you bad fuckin' imitation of Little Richard." growled Ramsie, in a downbeat of suppressed anger.

_Finch_

_Ink_

_Say Hello To Sunshine_

The way the rest of the tournament would go is, after first bracket is second, thenthe two brackets against each other,then semis, then finals, blah blah. Basically Gigs and Jhon Quei had some time to burn. Quite a bit. 'Cause now it was time for the SECOND batch of new comers to try and get in. So, now basically, what does this leave them to do? Very very stupid pranks, tricks, and other types of things. Oh yea.

Gigs had remembered that they had quite a lot of money with them, from what Zack gave them, so the basically went and bought some skateboards, which didn't really even dent the money. Now that they had their boards, they pointed their juvenile attentions over at the nice mall there. I mean, hey, is it everyday you get chased by Japanese cops? Actual physically FIT Japanese cops? It'd be quite a challenge and a pleasure at the same time. But you'll have to wait. Yup, wait until next chapter.

Nahhh, I wouldn't do that to you. They drew up a nice little plan, deciding to bust in through three different entrances to make a triangle formation. Once they do that, they gather some cops, and split up to go for speeding trick sessions, while losing them. Once each two guys ('cept for Gigs, he was the odd man, and leader) get rid of their cop, they'll meet in underground parking, and hoof it out of there. Sound good, huh? Well, once they all did drop in, each two guys and Gigs had at least 4 cops each on them. Gigs had easily lost his, doing a 50/50 down the escalator and skating through a toy shop. Easy. Ramsie had to save Jhon with some guerrilla warfare tactics. I.E. shooting paintballs at them out of the thick plastic shrubs they have…

Valencho was handling the cops with ease, because hey, he's a natural boarder. Cassius on the other hand was almost caught on numerous occasions. He wasn't caught, though. All in all, they made it out, and began brainstorming what else awfully stupid feats they would do. We will find out next chapter, ok? Calm down… goooood…

End of Ch. 4

This sure is fun! And coming along nice, may I add? Well, I can't even wait 'til the next chapter. I also wish I knew how to scream like Little Richard. Hmmm, hope you'll show up for the next chapter, and remember, paintball is fun.


	5. The Dating Situation

YES! Back to my favorite fic! Chapter five is coming right your way, once I get this disclaimer out the way. As you know, I don't own DOA, the music I note, any stores blah blah, I mention. I apologize to all celebrities in advance. It's wrestling season, so update will be slow, and creativity might lack. **Might**… Now let's do this thing, already!

Two Years: The Dating Situation

_Tsar_

_Band-Girls-Money_

_Band-Girls-Money_

Having totally humiliated the security of the mall, they decided to mess around with arcades. Oh yea, they were all trying their hand at DDR. Seeing a bunch of young toughs with no rhythm is quite a funny sight. No doubt. Gigs had slipped and smacked into some guy playing Marvel Vs Capcom 2, knocking them both to the ground. Ramsie tripped over his feet and crashed into all his friends. Cassius was brave enough to try next. Though he tripped and smacked into the screen itself. Jhon Quei and Valencho were smart enough not to step on after seeing all that. I don't blame 'em.

Then, because Zack had finished pretty quickly, he caught up with 'em. Once he got on the pad, the boys were pretty angry. That machine had just kicked all their asses, and Zack just comes along and subdues the thing! Ahhh, alas, that's what a mentor does. He passes everything along the way, with ease. After some dancing lessons from Zack, they decide to go hit up a restaurant, feeling pretty hungry. They decide on 'That Italian Restaurant' as it was called in the letter.

As the place orders, Zack breezily commented "Yo, man… you guys look like you're gainin' a standin'."

Ramsie yawned a bit, stating "Next year, I'ma dominate in this here tournament."

Valencho whined across the outdoor café "'Eh! Bring some breadsticks, will ya?"

The sounds of the flowing fountain, and the chirping birds really set nice, calming setting that really made it feel like Italy… in Japan. Gigs was looking around for Helena, because he told her he'd meet her here again, but Ramsie was blessed with good fortune instead. Though she didn't go to the place, he spotted Lei Fang trotting by, and jumped up from the table before any of his friends could ask what's going on.

"Hey, Lei Fang…" Ramsie cooed into the wind.

She actually had two bags of groceries in her hands, smiling and saying happily "Oh! Hey, how've you been, Ramsie?"

He said coolly, with way too much false bravado "I've been great… been thinking about entering next year, y'know? How've you been, Lei?"

She said cheerily "I've been fine. I've had to throw out so many newcomers I feel sorry for them… so, have you eaten?"

Ramsie shook his head, and replied "No, not yet. Need some help with your groceries?"

She nodded, and handed him one, beginning to explain "I know we're provided with whatever we need, but sometimes it just gets annoying… Besides, I prefer to buy my own things. So… want some dinner?"

He didn't notice how far they had went, or what time it was, but then he looked at the sky, noticing that he and the crew had burned quite a bit of time up. The evening sky was a beautiful pink and orange, swirling and captivating his imagination. As all folks do though, his attention and imagination was pulled down from the clouds, and back at Lei Fang.

"Sure. That sounds awesome… but won't your boyfriend be mad?" Ramsie didn't know she wasn't taken, he just… assumed.

"What boyfriend? I don't have one. I just feel I should reward you for helping me out…" she blushed a bit, shuffling the groceries nervously.

_The Beatles_

_Chains_

_(I forgot, but I will remember…)_

As they walked to the hotel in the brisk winds of the eve, his friends had caught up, asking him if he was going to hang out with them, or catch up later. Of course, Ramsie picked the latter. They had gotten there, not particularly in a hurry, but moving at a nice casual pace. They went into Lei Fang's room, and she pointed to a bean bag he could sit on.

"So what are you cooking? I can't wait to taste it…" he asked her, and slight issue of drool at the side of his mouth…

She gave a slight shake of the head, saying sneakily "That's for me to know, and you to find out… So, how was your day?"

He was about to tell her, then there was a knock at the door. Lei Fang ran to go get it, and when she opened the door, Zack was there. Yea, Lei Fang and Ramsie were out later than they thought if the boys got back before they did. Though you can't quite help it… it is a beautiful night, after all. She ushered him in, though both she and he knew that he wouldn't be there that long.

"Whatchu kids doin'?" he nosily asked, even though it sounded like more of an inquiry.

Then he got to sniffing the air, and he grinned, bellowing "Yo, what's that? Mmm… you sure do got this place smellin'. Wish I was him right now." He concluded smugly.

Ramsie called over from the couch "Hey, what's everybody doin', anyway?"

Zack said on his way out, stuffing his hands in his pockets "Same ol' thing. 'Cept Gigs is out on an actual planned date wit his honey, Helena. Heh, had to give him some pointers. He was shakin' in his boots, yo. Aight, peace, yo." And he trotted out the door.

Lei Fang came over to the couch and sat down, turning to face him, as she giggled "Zack is quite a character, isn't he?"

Ramsie nodded, and asked her shyly "After dinner, wanna take a walk with me? 'Cause, y'know, I don't got money for the movies or anything…"

She nodded, then asked him carefully, to make sure her assumptions were right "How old are you, Ramsie?"

He put his finger to his chin, thinking a little, then said proudly "Sixteen and three quarters!"

She snickered a little at his loud parade over his age "Quite happy that you're sixteen, huh? Guess that means I'm a year older than you are…"

He playfully complained "Hey, add in that three quarters."

_Ray Charles_

_I've got a Woman_

_(Multi.)_

Yes I know, total change in music, but hey. Ray Charles is awesome, and is classic stuff. Now we're out on Gigs' date, gaping at the awesome rich spread of the restaurant she took him to. Though you can't keep that street punk spirit out of someone. He already began to steal the napkins. She spotted him, and smacked his hands, giving him a harsh look.

"Damn it… they're napkins, I should be allowed some…" grumbled Gigs, as he rubbed his aching hands.

Then, Helena just hugged him. Not a regular hug, but a warm embrace of love and care, as she said sweetly "Listen, try not to act up too much… I really don't want the cops trying to arrest you…"

He blushed deeply and put back the napkins he had stole. Well, all but one, and murmured "Sure… for you…"

Then they were seated, and he kinda stole the silverware, unbeknownst to Helena because she was speaking with the waiter. He again wondered about what it'd be like if he were some rich business man, paid in spades. Then Helena wouldn't have to be the one to spend her money. He could take her out to any place she truly wanted to go. Just so he could witness her beautiful smile. He loved seeing her happy, and it brightened his day to see her that way…

"Gigs! Gigs, snap out of it. What would you like to eat, hmm?" her accent once again enveloped his mind in ecstasy.

"I would like some really fancy chicken." Commented Gigs, unsurely.

The waiter couldn't help but give him a really weird look, saying slowly "There is no such thing as… fancy chicken. I'll bring you a good chicken dish, though."

He laughed a little at his misconceiving street punk speak… Helena couldn't help but laugh with him, not noticing that he was slipping bread under the table that the waiter brought to them. He was wiping of the butter with another napkin he had stolen. Just so his pocket isn't filled with some kind of dairy product that can be mistaken for dirty cum. I know… disgusting… but true, among these boys.

Once their food was delivered to the table, Gigs asked Helena softly "So, how do I exactly eat this? Is there a certain way?"

Helena laughed at his lack of knowledge of eating fancy foods, and told him solemnly "You just… eat it."

End of Ch. 5

Well, odd stopping point, and the beginning seemed weak to me, but all in all, I think it turned out alright. Well, if anybody out there wants to know what's next tune in for next chapter. Thank you Red and Thunder… it's because of you two that this continues on like it has. Thanks for the support.


	6. And The Rest?

This is going to be totally random to me, because I dunno what's happening next, but you know the drill. I don't own DOA, blah blah… but I do own my own little ragamuffins. Let's all get along, ok, so I can keep this thing going. Shout out to Thunder and Red, by the way. Oh yea, I love you Tomi, my dear.

Two Years: And The Rest?

_Guns 'N Roses_

_You Could Be Mine_

_(Multi)_

Well, by now, Ramsie and Lei Fang were in a discussion about views on living conditions and what not. Then they were interrupted by a deep knock at the door. Lei Fang jumped up, going to go get it, as Ramsie dreamily watched her cross the room. He could do that all night, no doubt…

"Jann Lee? What are you doing here?" is all Ramsie had to hear…

He jumped up, and came up behind Lei Fang, staring at Jann Lee, asking "Yes, Jann, what are you doing here?"

Jann Lee shifted a little, and then spoke solidly "Just wondering if you two were busy. I'm all done with everything for the day, and have nothing to do."

Ramsie could obviously tell Jann Lee was lying his ass off, but it really didn't matter. He gave a content nod, and then remembered dinner. He gave a sigh and began to think fast... what to do, hmmm? He gave the air a whiff, and then gave Lei Fang a light tap on the shoulder.

"You have to go check your food… don't want it to be ruined, you know…" was the answer to this.

As she went to go check the food, he stepped out the door, and quietly closed it, leaning against the door coolly, and giving Jann Lee a most cocky look. Almost like staring at himself, really. Before Jann Lee could really get to open his mouth, Ramsie put up a hand, and got up off the wall, giving a slight yawn, and preparing to speak.

"Listen, Diana, what are you doing bothering the woman when she has company?" questioned Ramsie in a wispy downbeat.

Jann Lee grumbled at him "Well I… maybe I… have no friends…"

Ramsie smacked a hand to his forehead, and sighed "Well, no wonder… you growl and yell at everybody in your presence, like you're a hot-blooded prince. Do you mean to treat people like that?"

Jann quietly declared "No, no I don't."

Ramsie commented with his swarthy ease "Well, then show 'em that you're a pal. Have some patience, will ya? Well, tell you what, I'll hang out with you some other time, and teach you people skills. Just go occupy your time now, and think on this."

And with those words being spoken, he shooed Jann Lee away, and watched him slowly go down the hall to the game room. Another lonely time shoot pool around, I guess, huh? Ramsie couldn't worry about that, now… he had to get back in the apartment, and try and totally win over Lei Fang some more. He was giving a good effort after all. He turned around, and tried to open the door, but no dice. The handle wouldn't budge. He was locked out! He began to knock on the door, desperately calling inside.

"Hey, uhh… Lei Fang… I'm locked out…"

When that didn't work he yelled a bit "Lei Fang, could you open up, really quick!"

She opened the door, and asked in a light confusion "What? What's the matter, Ramsie?"

He gave her a look of unbelief, and sighed "You know, you locked the door , right…"

Lei Fang opened up the door, and gave a little giggle "I'm so sorry… I must've really frightened you, huh? Well, dinner should be done, soon."

_Jimi Hendrix_

_Spanish Castle Magic_

_(Multi)_

Gigs was enjoying his 'fancy chicken' (Hey, no way in hell he, or I, could pronounce the name of that damn chicken dish.) though he was still stealing rolls and napkins, and trying to put wine into his little flask. Helena looked across the table at him, and couldn't help but smile. He actually did bring joy to her meager and boring existence, with a totally out of the ordinary style.

Helena gathered up a little courage, and said softly "Gigred?"

Gigs hated being called by his real name, but he let her do it, because he could tell what she had to say was obviously important "Yes, Helena? I'm all ears for whatever you're about to say."

"Gigs… thank you for being with me. My normal schedule is usually so dull and boring… if I didn't have you, I would never get to really do anything… so when you have time, show me something you do… " came the confessions and the offer from her mouth.

Gigs nodded, and gave a considerable burp, the chicken-whom-not-be-pronounced already gone. "Of course. Think you could come to NY sometime?"

Once Helena got done, she paid the bill, and they went on they're way, to the park. He figured working down the food would be good, and all. As they walked through, the night sky was lit up with stars, and Helena hugged onto his arm, adoring him even more so than the stars themselves. He held her as they took a seat on a bench to talk before they had to go back to the solitary standings of their rooms, for the guys would probably be back, and asleep by now.

Gigs gave a soft grin as he wrapped his arms around Helena, enjoying everything about this moment in the park. Then he heard some solid thuds which interrupted him, as he perked up, and looked around. It sounded like thumping on wood, and it annoyed him and intrigued him at the same time, so he felt he had to locate the problem, and eliminate it. He gave a huge sigh, and pulled Helena a little closer to speak to her. Though he really didn't feel like getting up, he just hated on-going noises with a passion. Mental thing, I guess.

"Helena, I'll be right back. Goin' to go see 'bout that damn sound. It's annoyin' as shit, and I'm endin' it." He threw out, slightly stern about the noise.

He started to walking around looking for anyone and anything that was, or would be, making that annoying sound. He pondered to himself about who would DARE thump on stuff while he was with Helena? Then he gave an odd grunt, and shook his head, expelling the rich-guy attitude from his head. That's the last thing he wanted, following him around. He followed the thumps as they got louder, and yes, it was quite a distance away, and they were really loud thumps. He found the source, alright…

His eyes scanned her up and down, and he asked grumpily "Who the hell're you, and what the flyin' fuck do you think you're doin' at…" then he looked down at his watch, and continued "11:47 at night punchin' trees?"

Hitomi gave him an odd look, and then it turned angry "Look, I'm training alright? I don't need mouth from you, 'kay?"

Gigs rubbed his temples, and began yelling at her in Italian, 'cause he, Ramsie, and Valencho were Italian-New Yorkers. I'll just translate, since I don't know any Italian, but like to think I do. "Ohhh, mother fucker… I swear, if you don't stop that damn pounding, I'll pound you! Pussy pupil!"

Her eyes bulged, because just by the way he yelled it at her, she could tell he had cussed badly at her, so she yelled back in German. Yea, I don't know this, either. "Back the fuck up, shit head! Pull your head out your ass, so you can see the public park signs!"

They both gave each other stares of intensity, and Gigs will must have won the fight, for Hitomi gave a pouting huff, and turned quickly from him, which smacked him in the face with her long brunette locks, and scooped up her stuff, storming away. He scratched his cheek a little, because it got kinda itchy now (seriously, that's usually what happens…) then stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Then he heard from a distance "And I hope that damn tree falls on you!"

He yelled back at her "You're just mad 'cause you can't have **_my _**tree!"

Then he turned around and began to great trek back to the bench. He hoped she didn't leave already… he would kick himself if that happened… but we have to leave him now to put an end to both their nights, 'cause we'll start with Lei Fang, and Ramsie. Lei Fang had finished and she had cooked quite a nice dinner , too. Fried pork dumplings, red snapper in Szechwan hot sauce, and Szechwan fried rice. Mmm…. But just remember, I, myself do not know how to cook this or anything at all. If the food is a little off on authenticity, forgive me, Thunder is the man from China land, not me. Either way, the dinner was great. After dinner, they sat back watching chick-flicks until Ramsie suggested old martial arts films. They sat back laughing at the special effects (if you could call those special…) the voice-overs, and the overall fakeness. After all, they're real martial artists, and they know how it really is…

All in all, Ramsie ended up spending the night with her. NOT like that, pervert bastards. They slept in separate places. Ramsie got the couch, and Lei Fang took to her hotel bed. Naturally. Anyway, the next day, Ramsie made breakfast. Yes, he can cook. He made pancakes, bacon, scrapple, grits, and for some reason, a very ghetto ramen recipe. All in all it was a good breakfast, too. He proudly grinned at his accomplishment, as Lei Fang gave a look of surprise as she tasted all the dishes.

"Where'd you learn to cook? 'Cause you don't strike me as the cooking type…" asked a bewildered Lei Fang.

Ramsie gave an arrogant laugh "You don't live in a house that usually stays empty without picking up a trick or two."

_Iron Maiden_

_The Trooper_

_(I'm not really sure…)_

Either way, like it or not, it's tournament time. Seriously, the competition began getting stiff, and a few people had straight out stone looks on their faces. Ramsie, Valencho, and Cassius sat down to watch, seeing as they were out and all. Gigs match was up first, and he was actually going up against Hitomi, whom he'd met the other night. He didn't know who she was by name, so he wasn't going to expect seeing 'that crazy girl'. Hitomi didn't know him by name either, so the same situation sprang up. Though she did think he was kinda cute, but she still saw him as a jerk. Once the two stepped into the arena, they both had blank stares for 30 seconds… then they began cussing at each other in their native tongue again. Sorry people, you're going to have to wait 'til next chapter for this extremely explosive baby.

End of Ch. 6

I rather like this one. I feel like I've made quite an accomplishment, and don't suck anymore. Thunder and Red, you have advanced my skills! Thank you so much! If I do get readers, I sure hope they'll enjoy this… Well, Peace!

Licking Pennies (Da Fuzz '05)


	7. Infamous

Well, Thunder… Red… it's been a long trip you guys. I'm nearing the end of the first part of three, yup. I've done quite a bit, or at least, in my eyes. Well, let's get crackin' shall we… I don't own DOA, any of their characters, or their venues and moves, but I do own my own original characters and moves. Here we go, you guys… hope you like this, Thunder, Red, and Tomi.

Two Years: Infamous

_Jimmy Eat World_

_Pain_

_(I'll remember eventually.)_

Gigs looked across the ring, after the long argument, at Hitomi, not even knowing what to expect, when to start, or what to do. Yet, Hitomi knew just what to do. She quickly moved forward, kicked him in the shin, to which he bent over a little, and she drew back one hell of a haymaker. Gigs went flying, as Helena watched, 'cause she had a few minutes before her match. Gigs was knocked back into place now, and he jumped up, spitting a little blood on the floor. As she moved in, he dodged low past a quick jab and threw one of his own, striking her in the ribs, then rising with a powerful broad kick to the chin. Hitomi was knocked into the air, to which he caught her in a quick side headlock, and held it, crashing in a Side-effect (It's a professional wrestling move that's really a lot stronger than people give credit to.) and rolling over, still holding the headlock, and turning it into a lock I call The World's Greatest No.2. (It's a cross face that lowers around the neck for choking, then you bar it with a half-nelson, as to cause pressure. Basically, the harder your half, the harder you choke. You sit on their back while you do it, as to pull up, and strain the back, by the way.)

After about 15 seconds, he let go, Hitomi coughing and gasping, then rolling out of the way of a stomp. She jumped up, with the push-up motion, and three pieced him off the bat, all three to the stomach, the last being heavy and knocking him back. He smacked into a wall, and saw a dainty gloved fist coming for his face. He did was his instincts told him to do, and he slid to the floor, even though his shirt was ripped a little because of it. He rose with a savage slashing elbow which caught her on the right side of her jaw, and stumbled her. Then he followed up with a haymaker that would've rivaled the one Ramsie hit Jann Lee with in the third chapter, if it was more powerful. Either way, she hit the ground, and he threw off his ripped up shirt, to which Helena giggled a little, looking at his muscular build. Zack, who had plenty of time, about 30 minutes, asked Ramsie who had moved in, around the time of the three piece, a question a few of you might be wondering…

Zack asked it in that famous high pitch asking tone "If Gigs is so much more muscular then you, why are you stronger than him?" \

Ramsie, who was totally absorbed in the fight, grunted "Hood muscle. I'm skinny, but this is all from fighting, so I'm stronger."

Hitomi got up, and coughed a good deal of blood onto the arena. She looked him in his eye, and cussed him just once in German this time "Fucker…"

He slipped his hands into his pockets, which he really considered to be an easy going stance, and walked up calmly, as she began to swing at him. This was a stance all about dodging, as he began to just turn to the side, jump back, jump over, and utterly evade everything she threw at him. Then once he jumped to the left to dodge another punch, he kicked her quickly in the nose. He went to follow up, with a kick to the stomach, but she grabbed his leg, drew back, and just blasted his face with her fist. He slid haphazardly across the floor, which burned his back in a nasty friction fight. He began to climb to his feet only to be caught with another fist to the face. Then he swept her off her feet and got up, only to be met with her also. Damn, he must've angered her pretty bad, huh? By this time, she just unloads this incredibly fast punching combo, ripping his front up, and knocking him against the wall, in a K.O. Literally. He's pretty much knocked out. That fight went down as one of the most famous there was. That makes Gig… infamous, I guess.

_The Pillows_

_Sleepyhead_

_FLCL OST 3 CD_

Well, we can safely say that is was an interesting turn, right? Right. I seriously was thinking he was going to win! Well, either way, he's out, and Ramsie, Zack, Valencho (who just got there after buying a hot dog and flirting with ladies) and Helena are trying to wake him up. They eventually do it, and when he sat up, his forehead gently met with Hitomi's surprisingly, s she was knelt down up on him, over top of him. He gave a screech, and jumped back, scared out of his mind.

Hitomi scoffed at him slyly "Hmmm, 'bout time you wake up… you were out for nearly an hour."

Gigs sighed a big wind of defeat "Why do you even fuckin' care about me? You really don't even know me…"

She gave a soft blush and a look of surprise, screeching at him in German once more "You insensitive asswipe! Why are you such a dickhead? DAMN!"

He then went to get up, and tripped, knocking over Hitomi, with him on top, as they both now had deep blushes on their faces, and were yelling in native tongues, full force. Make it so bad, Gigs knew German, Japanese, Swiss, and Latin as well. Hitomi knew Italian, Chinese, African (There's a different one, huh?) and French, along with her native tongue. Basically, they almost ALWAYS knew what the other was saying.

Valencho leaned over to Zack, and snickered "Well, looks like they've shifted sides…"

Zack couldn't help bur respond "Better hope they get off each other before Helena gets back with the medkit."

Gigs heard Zack, and jumped up really quick, deep red still apparent on his face. Helena saw this, and the same crimson on Hitomi's face when she got up. She gave Hitomi a look of disgust, and took Gigs in her arms, pulling him away from her. Once they were away, she began to try and bring down his swelling, though she wasn't being very gentle with it. As he writhed and squirmed she grabbed a hold of him, as he cried out a little.

Then he looked up, and asked softly "What's the matter, Helena…?"

She pouted loudly "You were flirting with that… ohhh, I can't even say anything! How do YOU know her, huh? Unless you were seeing her before me?"

He shook his head softly, and then explained "I met her in the park. She was the one thumping… I'm sorry, dear…"

She pout silently now, but she hugged him tightly, which was kinda smothering him, seeing as he was sitting down, and his face was smashed in her breasts. No worries, though. Once she let go, he gave a dazed grin, and hugged her around the waist, giving a loving noise that I really can't describe. I know do it from time to time, though… anyway, we now move on to…

_The Pillows_

_Beautiful Morning With You_

_FLCL OST 3 CD_

Sleeping late is a joy, 'specially when you got time to do it… Cassius was knocked out of the tournament, so he really didn't need to get up. Ayane is fighting tomorrow, 'cause this is a big bracket really, so yea, she was still asleep too. When Cassius opened his eyes and sat up, he was greeted with the bright white light of mid-morning, squinting a bit to chase away the darkness which had befouled his eyes. He looked over out of instinct and saw Ayane, but really didn't make a fuss, 'cause he knew that they didn't do anything. He was the one who acted all scared so he could sleep with her, after all. He gave a big yawn, and looked at the clock, spying 11:00, and just turning slowly to wake Ayane. He rocked her gently, and she slowly opened her eyes and closed them quickly, thanks to the bright light…

"Cassius? Why're you in my bed with me?" asked a confused Ayane, as she slowly opened her eyes.

He stuttered a little as he tried to explain "I-I was s-s-scared, and y-you said I c-c-could sleep in here w-with you… Are you going to hurt me now?"

That was a lot more than a little stuttering. She looked into his eyes and was seriously pondering whether to belt him one or not, but instead she gave him a nurturing hug, and a small laugh. Cassius really did think he was a goner but, hey… he lucked out big time on that right there, my friends. After this little 'scene' Cassius slowly crept out of bed, and started for the bathroom, about to take a shower and all. Ayane noticed this at just the right time, though.

"Hey. What are you doing? My shower. I go first." She sternly stated, more so at him than to him.

He took the hint and stepped back from the door "Sorry Ayane, dear…"

She gave an irritated tone to that "Hmm, very funny, baby boy."

He began on breakfast, resolving that he'd cook while she was in there, as he quickly got his water as to not mess with her morning routine, then he'd take a very quick shower so the food wouldn't be cold. He began to fry a little ham and bacon, and some eggs, preparing some French toast, which he had done so many times before. He then looked for a little bit of something to make his bread different (It was tradition for him…) to which he found a bottle of some sort of alcohol. Now, he didn't know what it was, but he tasted it, and it had a sweet taste that would let the bread's flavor flourish, so he mixed a bit in with it, and all. By the time Ayane got out of the shower, breakfast was cooked and on the table. She smelled it once she got into her room, where the air didn't smell like bath soaps and shampoo. She had slipped on a big, baggy shirt and some shorts, just for lounging around, you know, and came into the kitchen, enticed by the alluring aroma.

She cast a gaze of surprise at the tall, shaggy headed boy "You can cook?"

He told her of how it came to be "I usually have to get all the kids ready and cook for them, 'cause Mom usually has a hangover… go on, start without me. I'm going to go take my shower…"

He went to the door of the hotel room, and went out, running down the hall to get some clothes from his room. He came back and quickly readied himself for the shower, and jumped in, taking a 5 minute shower. When he came back out, she still had not touched the food. He gave her a look of intrigue, as he was putting on a button-up shirt.

"What's the matter? Not hungry?" he was kind of worried, thinking either his cooking was off, or she was ill.

She gave a light smile and a small chuckle "I was waiting for you, bum…"

He sat down, and upon filling his plate, asked hopefully "Do you mean bum in a good way?"

She just gave another small chuckle to leave him in the dark, and they began to dine on the nice breakfast Cassius prepared… Cassius couldn't help looking at Ayane so wistfully and adoring. While Ayane ate, though she was looking out the window, until her bright red eyes met with his big brown ones. She stared back for a few seconds, analyzing the look he had. It was so star struck, yet also kind of sad. She felt that the look was making her a little uncomfortable.

"What?" shattered their silence, as Ayane was looking a little frustrated.

Cassius slowly responded to her nonspecific question "Just admiring your beauty… you have such an air to you though, and I…" he made it his business to stop right there.

This abrupt stop left her craving more of the interesting topic of staring… "You what? I'm eager to know…"

Cassius softly declared "I'm not good enough for you, and I know it. You know it too… that's what…"

She couldn't muster anymore words, so she slowly went back to eating, feeling it was partly her fault for his negative splurge of thinking. Then again, does she really care? What does she need to care about him for, anyways? As long as she's succeeding everything is fine. Across the table though, Cassius was stewing in his mind, with the self-doubt, and also the doubt of making Ayane happy and finally being truly happy, himself. Truth be told, he really did like her high-and-mighty attitude, and her arrogance, and snappy demeanor. I don't know why, but he did. Either way, he was trying to actually do something in his life for once.

_Queen_

_Killer Queen_

_(Yes, I'll get back to you on this one, too.)_

Now, if anything, Jhon Quei is one guy who doesn't need help with girls. Valencho, on the other hand, has that confidence issue, and that's why Zack is here! Zack is going to whip Valencho in shape to go and get the girl of his dreams. He has to find one first, though… he had a feeling though, that he might have to wait next year… or the year after that… or maybe the one after that… but he was going to accomplish this goal if it was the last thing he was going to do! Not only had Zack come to his rescue, but Tina had also come along as 'The Spotter'. Oh yea, they needed a 'Spotter' on this one… Confidence was welled up in all three of them, as they strolled into the mall, which Valencho had recognized as their… 'skate spot'.

Anyway, this is where we're going to stop, but just be warned… the next chapter is going to be… like juicy fruit, I guess. Girl watchin', mall shoppin', and chase hoppin' all in a chapter. Or at least that's what I'M planning. I'm trying, you know. Just be sure to come along, bring a little popcorn, and maybe a dollar and a comb for me. Thank ya kindly. Alright, see you, my chums, buddies, amigos, and… umm… dew drops! Yea! See ya later, yaw…


	8. Killer Queen

Yea… I had to start all over from yet ANOTHER floppy. Life sure does hate me. All my CDs are gone now, too. The first chapter of my new SC fic is gone, also. Anyway, I'm glad to be back writing and everything. As you guys know, I don't own DOA, and as of today I'm ending the song notation since it really doesn't even matter. Just know that I am he who surveys over his OCs, and ain't really even lookin' for fame like Thunder has, anymore. Let's do this. Oh Yea, I don't own that song, neither.

Two Years: Killer Queen (Hee hee… like the song…)

About thirty minutes after Cassius and Ayane ate, they came out of her apartment, already trying to plan the day between themselves. Cassius had suggested maybe going to a museum, or maybe taking in some sights around Japan and all. After all, he'd never been there. Ayane, on the other hand, wanted something either more exciting, or more romantic. Or a mixture. They'd probably do something she had in mind at night though. Not like that, you drooling gameboys. Either way they were planning for a day (and night) of adventure. We'll catch up a little later with them though, because haven't you wondered what Ramsie's doin' now? Well, I'll say it like this… it's really, really ghetto. Let's say it like this… His father actually came to deliver him a Mitsubishi Lancer that he'd wrecked doing something stupid. Correction… equally stupid to what he was doing right now. Since the last match didn't involve Lei Fang, she was sitting next to him in his Lancer, as he did really ignorant auto tricks out in the empty spaces he could find. He had loud 'ol school punk blaring out of his speakers as he worked the weight of the car, so he could shift it, pop the front off the ground, and hit a blasting wheelie that would sling a cloud of dust from where all the weight would slam in the back.

His friends from NY had come to see him, and yea, they liked the stunts he was doing. Lei Fang was scared out of her mind, though. She clutched onto his arm as he whipped a zero point donut, almost flipping them.

"This is some scary crap! Let me out!" Lei Fang whined as loud as she could.

Ramsie did as she said, not wanting to upset her anymore than he just did. She looked at him with an apologetic type of expression, as she got out slowly. He felt pretty bad after that, and stopped the car, getting out also. All the punks who had crowded around gave a slight aw, but decided that doing tricks themselves would be more fun. She turned to see him following her, head hung low, and all. She gave a soft smile, and pulled him into a loving embrace.

"It's good to see you respect your girlfriends' wishes." came Lei Fang's sweet voice to Ramsie's ears.

He looked up, and asked hopefully "You're serious, right?"

She just nodded and took his hand, as all his feelings of doubt washed down the drain. She led him into the arena, and found them some good seats in the stands, for the final fight of the day. Ramsie really wasn't paying attention by now, and really wasn't worried about where he was at. All that mattered was… Lei Fang would go out with him! Yay! New lease on life! The last fight however, was Jhon Quei against Bass. Not gonna end well, ya think? Yea, so do I.

As the fight began, Lei Fang shook Ramsie a little, trying to pull him out of his powerful daze and what not. Then she stomped his foot with those heels of hers. Ramsie let out a cry, which caught both the fighter's attention and the crowd's attention, too. She really didn't mean to stomp that hard. Honest. The guy in front of them had a look of worry on his face, as he watched Ramsie slowly tumble sideways, then he fell down the stands. The long, LONG stands. Lei Fang ran after him though, because she didn't mean it and she hoped he would be alright when he hit the bottom. She should start watching her strength, seriously. When she got there, he was battered and bruised up, and bleeding a bit, but he was just fine, really.

"Ouch. Mmm… what happened? All I remember is pain and weird distortion of placement." mumbled a pain-ridden Ramsie.

"I'm sorry Ramsie, I'm sooo sorry! You ok?" She propped him up against the stands, as she asked him, hoping to God he didn't fracture something.

"Lei Fang? Well, I'm fine if you're here. My foot just stings, and I have a little headache, that's all." he really undermined the damage, to tell you guys the truth.

On to the fight, my friends, as the match started with… a large abundance of trash talking. Yea, trash talking. Who started this? Bass, of course. Who else would you expect?

"Damn, such a small morsel of an opponent. One move, and he's done!" roared Bass, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Keep talkin' fat man. I'll swell your mouth shut." Snickered Jhon, with a quick comeback.

Then, booming from the audience, Ramsie yelled "Enough talking, get to beating each other's face!"

Jhon gave a big grin and began off, going for a quick kick to the shin, and a fast and powerful stinging kick in the face, but the second kick was caught, and he was hurled across the stage. He pulled himself up, not even knowing that being hurled like that could hurt so much. By the time he was on his feet, Bass was towering in back of him. Bass grasped the back on his neck, damn near ringing him to death from behind with his massive hands, and lifted him into a gorilla press, except he was facing upwards. He began to struggle and squirm, but he was smashed pretty quickly as he was smashed down onto the back of his head and neck, in a kind of… gorilla press bomb I guess you could name it. He shook a bit as he rested on the ground… GOOD GOD THAT HURTS! He was pulled up off the ground then he was hit with a short-arm clothesline and was knocked quickly onto the back of his head once more.

Jhon's vision was blurry but he still tripped him, and rolled onto him, beginning to elbow him over and over into his face. Bass was making half-grunt, half-howl sounds, 'til her caught an elbow and launched Jhon Quei off him. He rolled a bit, but regain himself, sliding back into a low, and slippery stance now. As Bass got up, he rushed in on him, zigging and zagging evading a kick and an arm club aim at him, and almost suddenly, he rocketed from his low-just-on-the-ground stance, to a flying shoulder right in his huge opponent's face. The crowd gave a high howl of excitement, as he landed behind Bass before he crashed into the ground. This stance, was called the Drop-D Animal. Bass clambered to his feet now, angry, and jumped on top of Jhon in his Drop-D Animal stance, which basically squished him to the floor. Then, in a chain combo, Bass had him 'round the waist, and hit one sit-out powerbomb, then rolled forward wrenching him, into a standing position, where he was still holding him, and finished it with a tigerbomb, which is basically an under hook powerbomb which hurts like crazy. As Jhon's head made a symphony of destruction (Heh… I named another song…) upon the ground, he was knocked out, cold, which is to be expected. Who knew something like that was going to happen to him, hmm?

Ramsie saw this all, and turned to Lei Fang, clutching to her, and whispering "That looked like he might be dead…"

Lei Fang tried to liven his spirits, as she hopefully said in his ear "He's strong, he shouldn't be dead… at the most, just a concussion… he can get through that…"

I know it sucks, but we'll check back in with them in a bit. Right now, we're going to the mall!

Everyone's homie Zack, and his fine honey Tina were out at the mall with Valencho, helping him find that special someone. Sounds easy, right? Not with Valencho. He has self-esteem issues, and is also picky, and scared of girls. So how are they going to find him a girl? I dunno, but I'll go find out. Zack and Tina had to drag him through the mall, as he was repeatedly whining and trying to escape. Utter childish behavior, really. It can't be helped, though. He's timid, in a way.

"Yo, c'mon! all them sexy girls be in here! You can't bitch out on me, 'aight?" Zack was trying to push him into this, since he didn't have the guts to do it himself.

Valencho mumbled out loud, to himself, though "We're probably going to leave very soon, 'cause we're probably all out, Zack. We'd be lucky if we could stay here with you."

Zack said coolly, and smoothly "Well, if you get a girl's number, you can at least keep in touch, right?"

Tina was done with dragging him. She lifted him, into a gorilla press slam position, and just began to walk through the mall with him like that. He could help but cry out for help from Zack. He was afraid of heights, even if it were only a few feet off the ground. She put him down and he staggered over to a bench taking a seat. He was trying to get his breath back. Then, a platinum haired beauty took a seat beside him, and he really didn't notice, and neither did she notice him. She had her face dug into a quite lovely book. He had turned to the side to squat on the bench and breath deeper, so he got into the proper sitting position, and noticed her. His heart jumped, and raced, and he gave a blabbering gasp, to which he almost choked himself. 'That's the assassin chick…' ran through his mind… 'she's gonna fuckin' kill me!'

She truly did not notice him, though. She was just reading her book. Valencho noticed this, and leaned over, trying to sneak a peak at her book, wondering what kind it was. He began to read it, and snicker a little, because he did have quite some bravado, and bravado and romance don't mix as nicely as you'd think. The book went like this…

"I really don't think this will solve anything, Elizabeth… just put the gun down…" said Broderick as he moved towards her desperately.

"Stay back! You don't care about me… you just want to have me like a piece of property… but you're not putting a hand on Greg…" she roa-

That's about as far as he got before he had a blade-like hand put to his throat. He gulped a little, and looked up at her, and she was STILL reading her book. Then she slowly turned to him, as the sun came out from behind the clouds, and shone through the spotlight. Her full beauty was in show, though she was still looking very coldly at him as she came around. He went to say something but he immediately stopped him in mid sentence with a cold, biting tone.

"Whoever you are, and whoever sent you… forget about me, right now, or you'll be having a little trouble breathing."

He slowly slid back, but his mouth was running rapidly "I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry… I'm not a hitman or anything, I'm just some punk kid that was interested in what you were reading… please don't kill me…"

She didn't move her hand an inch from his neck, but she gave an eerie, yet curious smile, and asked in a high but haunting voice "Oh… you were, hmm… I'm guessing you were thinking about speaking to me?"

End Ch. 8

Yes, yes he was. Will our love-deficient protagonist get out of this situation alive? Or will he get a hole in his neck without taking a single puff on a cigarette? I'll tell you in the next chapter, ok? You bring the pizza, 'ill bring the sodas, guys… Well, peace, this is Licking Pennies, out.


	9. The Night Before

This is probably going to be that chapter that ushers in the second year of this illustrious fic, and will mark the halfway point between part one of the three part series. That's if everything goes according to plan… or if I change anything… either way, I don't own DOA, and alls I own in this is my OCs, really.

Two Years: The Night Before

Well, while Valencho was being threatened by the captivating Christie, Zack was running something important around in his head… whether or not to drop out of the tournament. I know what you guys are thinking… 'Doesn't he want to win?' Of course Zack would love to win. He'd be set, and the boys would probably be set, too. Then again, he knows they'll have to leave very soon, because their threatening aura can't spook the hotel forever. He's their mentor after all, and he feels he has to be with them, to watch over them. I'll give you his decision later, though… for now he's pulling Christie off of Valencho.

"You little brat, you're so lucky he caught me before I decided to decapitate you!" growled an irritated Christie, as she was being dragged away from him.

"Yo, Calm down, he's feeling bad as hell about himself, Christie…" Zack knew he was lucky to drag her without a fight. That's only because she knew it was for the best.

He let her go, around the corner from the horribly frightened Valencho, and asked thoughtfully "Ummm… Christie, I have a question…"

She gave him an agitated look, as her voice shook slightly, with freezing fury "What is it?"

Zack began to whistle a little, which was a guise to get a little distance apart from her, then quickly asked "Can you find my homie a honey?"

She growled and slowly shook her head, for she didn't want to yell and attract attention. When she went to turn the corner, she was met by Valencho, who was wondering what was going on. Can't blame the guy, can you? Well, she did, as she put those knife-like hands to his neck and stomach at the same time, now, just holding back the urge to deal with him, or chew him out like no other. This was REALLY pissing her off. Luckily, she put those hands from him, and gave a long, tired sigh, walking past him and grabbing her book off of the bench. He watched her walk away, and he got one of those smug, raunchy grins on his face. Yea, he did the same thing I would've done, really. Getting threatened is normal for him (and me) anyway.

Zack patted him on the shoulder, and said calmly "We'll find you a honey, 'aight? Whatcha say?"

Valencho laughed a bit, and gave a strong, determined comment "I'VE found someone. You know what? I'M going to get her."

Zack knew what he meant, he just wasn't too sure if he'd just lost his mind, or not. Either way, Zack probably saw the reasoning behind his going after Christie. After all, Zack had to fight Tina before she would except him, and look at 'em now! Oh yea… speaking of which, where is Tina? She came up after 5 minutes searching, with arms full of bags of clothing and accessories. Yea, that's why you don't bring your girlfriend when you're taking your buddy to the mall to get a girl. He wouldn't mind if she'd used half of his money and half of hers, but no… she used HIS credit card. He knew she was good for it, but hey, he wanted those new sneaks. Well… bye bye, my new patent leather homies.

Well, onto Cassius. Cassius was also at the mall, but because he just felt like hanging out there. It came as a surprise to him at all, that Ayane would let him come because HE wanted to. Maybe what went on in the morning was for the best, and he shouldn't worry about it much. Or maybe it was foreshadowing something much larger… how should I know? A man is just a man! Anyway, Ayane had bought a little, off of some money he gave her. After all, they were pretty rich when they made it there, with the money from Zack. Alas, cheap thrills sure to expend resources kinda quick.

Ayane sat beside Cassius, looking quietly around the mall, with her few bags at her feet… Cassius got the notion to speak to her again "Ayane… do you… accept me?"

She quietly answered him back "Yes, Cassius… of course I accept you…"

He then gently pulled her close to him "Do you like me, Ayane?"

She gave a small giggle to his child-like manner "Yes, of course… do you have a point, Cassius?"

He then whispered in her ear "Final question… do you love me?"

She laughed a little, and said in a far off voice "I love you just enough…"

That's all he needed. He felt like he had done something today. Like cured cancer, or saved hundreds of beached whales. He felt proud. He felt happy. He felt SATISFIED. Finally. He felt like staying there and really doing nothing now, but Ayane felt like being busy. When she went to get up, he lightly pulled her back down, into his lap.

"What's your deal? Let's go do something… anything!" she was truly bored.

His voice was cool and mellow, as it flowed like a soft breeze "Ayane… why always so quick to jump to things? It's a day off… and it's perhaps the last day I'll get such an easy chance to see you… we can do something today, but why not just enjoy each other's embrace for now?"

She gave in eventually, and she sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around him and laying against him. Cassius didn't care that they were in the mall… that makes it all the better. He held her and snuggled against her, indulging in her sweet scent, and he ran his hands across her arms, loving her soft, smooth skin. He could smell the fragrance from her hair, which smelled like berries, and kinda made him want pie. Then again, what guy doesn't want pie, mmm? This day was amazing to him…

Well, times up! Ayane gave him a peck on the cheek, then jumped out of his lap, exclaiming "Alright now, Cassius! I heard you can play basketball, so you should teach me!"

In his mind, he had a big sweat drop on his face and he was saying 'Oh, I can play basketball 'cause I'm black?'

"Alright, fine… let's get goin'…" and with that said, they went to his place, got a ball, and went to a court.

HE was expecting her to wear some really cute outfit or something, but Ayane was dressed like a gangsta, G. She was in a full sweat suit, with big hoody and cool sneaks. He's guessing she's serious… so he began with the basics. Handling the rock.

He taught her just how to dribble a ball without it being stolen right out of your hands. She couldn't really grasp it at first, but then she got the hang of it. Then he taught her about defense. He told her that it's all in the waist. A person's movement can be followed by their waist because that shows just where they're going. After all, if they go, their waist has to go too, right? Then he taught her how to shoot, which she was already pretty good at. She was a fast learner, and was picking it up, in a snap. So, he decided to play her in a quick pick-up game. Only 10 points, right?

Yea well, that's what I was thinking too… but once Ayane lost the first time, she asked for another game, and lost, then another, and beat him. Then he asked for another, and lost, then beat her in the next, and they were so tired, they just dragged their bodies home.

Well, that's not all our events for our young ones. While Ayane and Cassius had their game(s), Gigs was in a bit of a dilemma. He had a choice. A quite easy to understand choice, mind you. The repercussions for his decision though might be graver than he would expect, though. He could either (A) Go out with Helena on a beautiful evening cruise on the water, or (B) Go out for a Down-To-Earth and seemingly neutral walk with Hitomi out to the park. I know that whoever is reading (if anyone) is probably taking sides, and making their decisions now. This was HIS decision though, and whatever he chose, he hoped it would be right. As he got dressed his mind was flailing all over the situations. On one hand, he'd be with the one he loves, yet on the other, he'd crush a cute young girls' hopes (God, what a ham he is…), and the other way, he'd boost a young woman's demeanor and make her so happy, yet he'd break the heart of a truly amazing and unique woman who loved him for who he was. Crap, that's alotta pressure don't you think?

Well, as he was making decisions, both girls decided to settle this themselves. They both met in the park, and they both had looks of determination all over their faces. They moved over to the picnic area to discuss the terms to which they would settle this little situation, and to tell the truth, I don't think it would turn violent. Both of these ladies have brains after all. So, let us listen to what they have to say to each other, hmm?

Helena started off firmly "I say we have a chess match."

Hitomi whined loudly "That's a game of the mind, and besides… rich people know how to play chess…"

Then Hitomi said coolly "I think a race would be in order, no?"

Helena sighed "No. Oh yea… what do you mean RICH PEOPLE CAN PLAY CHESS?"

Hitomi gave a slight shrug, then Helena suggested "ok, then… what about… badminton?"

Hitomi said effortlessly "Rich people…"

I think by this time Helena was ready to kill Hitomi. It wasn't the fact that they were competing over Gigs, it just the fact that Hitomi was making sweeping generalizations about rich people… that weren't really true… slightly… kinda… never mind. You understand, right, people? Well, there had to be some reason Hitomi kept throwing this up into her face, correct? Well, maybe she should throw out all the poor ideas Hitomi might throw out, huh? No, that'd be stooping to her level… but anyway, let's get back to what we were doing.

So Brad Wong, who had Jhon Quei hanging out with him, strutted by, and said clearly "What about Guitar Hero?"

You could clearly hear Brad and Jhon cracking up laughing after they walked off, seeing as Brad was wobbling quite a bit. He was drunk, and was trying to put them on a wild goose chase. Jhon was just silly. Though it was a joke suggestion, the girls took it, and went straight to Gigs place, because he had Guitar Hero in his suite. He'd specifically asked for it, and everything, along with the PS2. Can't keep a good game down, after all.

When the both of them knocked on his door, he was highly confused… why were they both coming to him? Fight it out, perhaps? See who can cook the best dinner? Swimsuit contest? Well, whatever it was, he was thinking it should be pretty cool and awesome. When they both said they wanted to play Guitar Hero, he was totally surprised. He didn't complain though. Watching two hot ladies play a game about awesome rock music against each other, isn't a bad thing.

They both stormed into his room, looks of determination on their faces, and stomped right up to the TV. They eyed the two guitar controllers, and picked them up. Hitomi had the regular SG, while Helena held the cherry SG. They both took deep breaths, and prepared to be plunged into the world of rock music. This is it.

End of Ch. 9

This one was long, but of course because it's the night before departure. Well, we'll be working on year two, maybe like another 10 chapters or so. Maybe less. I don't know, because I write this with my soul and experiences. Well, either way, get ready for the next chapter, 'cause I'm stewing it as I talk of course. Well, see ya then, my beloved readers.

Da Fuzz.


	10. Surprises

Yup, yet another chapter, from me… yea… anyway, like you all know, I do not own DOA, in any way, shape, or form. I do however own my own characters and original things thrown in like that. So enough of this disclaimer stuff, lets get on with it, shall we? This might be a longer chapter.

Surprises

As Helena and Hitomi prepared to duel on the battlefield of riffs, chords, and busted eardrums, there was a faint knock at the door. Upon opening it, there stood Zack. What's Zack doing here? Well you shall find out since you asked (or not…). He really didn't say 'til he was in the room, 'cause he just stormed in, and took a seat on the couch.

"'Eh, Zack, 'sup?" Gigs asked out of confusion and curiosity.

"We goin' home." Zack bluntly stated.

Gigs really couldn't say anything, and Helena and Hitomi really couldn't hear much because they'd started playing already. The TV was blasting out the Ozzy song Bark At The Moon. Gigs was even more confused now. Wasn't Zack still in the tournament? Didn't he want to win? Didn't he want to mooch off these sweet digs a little bit longer? Well, either way, there was a reason for this, and why he came to Gigs room.

"So, Zack… why'd you find me first?" Gigs curiously inquired.

"You was the only guy in his room. Can you call up the guys or something?" he was laying down on the couch now.

What they decided to do was shut up and watch Helena and Hitomi go at it in a crazy guitar slingin' match. It was quite enjoyable, seeing as Hitomi was rockin' out like it was a real guitar, and Helena didn't know crap of what she was doing. She was hanging in there though. They did five songs, and yes, they were all laugh out loud funny. Overall though, Hitomi did end up winning… was it because she wasn't rich? Maybe. Was it 'cause she loves rock music? I dunno, probably? Anyway, that's who got the date. Yes, by this time, everyone was pretty much there, throwing themselves a party. Not one of those parties, neither…

Zack cleared his throat and announced through the room "Guys, sad to say… we gonna have to leave all this. We leave in the morning, 'aight?"

The guys really, really didn't like that. "What the hell? All of a fuckin' sudden? NO! I just started getting to know Lei Fang!" Yup, that was Ramsie. Angry as all hell.

"I agree, I feel that I'm not going to be killed by Ayane now… besides, I love her, and feel pretty safe with her." Cassius, always the honest one.

Gigs just hugged Helena and gave Zack one of those looks… you know the one. Then he was peeled off of her by Hitomi, and she cuddled him herself, which got a rather scornful growl out of Helena. It was apparent why those guys didn't want to go… what about Valencho and Jhon Quei? Why them? Zack turned to them, just to hear what they really had to say.

"Zack, you know I've got a plan cooking to get my deadly little cupcake…" Oh god… now Valencho is a lover boy.

"Hey, I'm ok with it. I'll probably see Brad next year, and we can fuck with more peoples' heads." Jhon Quei wasn't reluctant at all.

Zack said sternly "It's decidjamacated, kids. Better do whatcha gotta do 'fo mornin'." It's not like Zack really came out on top either. He loved seeing Tina, because during the break, she's usually working on movies, training, or busy in some other way. 'Sides, they're apart! NY and Cali. C'mon.

Gigs REALLY wanted to spend his evening with Helena. He really did. He promised the victor a date, though, and that means he has to be with Hitomi for the night… Oh well. That's his big BIG loss. Hitomi's gain, though. Cassius exited the room, and quickly went to Ayane's where she was just lounging around the fireplace in her room, 'cause it's so nice and peaceful. Ramsie rushed off to Lei's place, to spend all the time with her he could. Then there was Valencho, who just decided to go bother Christie to see how long he'd live. Jhon Quei went to his own room. Brad would probably get him outta there anyway. Everyone's night was set, and their misfortune was absolute, it seems. Thems the brakes, y'know?

"So, where do you want to go?" Gigs asked Hitomi, even though he was still looking at Helena.

She grabbed his chin and pulled his face to her view, and said "How 'bout we go walk around in the park, then get something to eat?"

Gigs nodded, even though he practically wasn't there. He just wanted to make Hitomi happy. Besides, he doesn't lie to people. They exited the room, to which his head snapped around, looking at Helena's disappointed expression. He hated to see her like that. The glow from her beauty faded, and cast a shadow on her, making her into beautiful darkness… he wanted to go back with her so badly. He wanted to return her light to her. Hitomi and Gigs began on to the park, taking in the brisk nighttime air, and gawking at the fragrant night life that thrived. It was quite impressive really, when you think about it.

"Gigs, I know you like Helena… maybe even love her… but please keep you heart open… I want to dwell inside." when Hitomi spoke it seemed like a stylized poem, but it was what she truly felt.

"You wrestled me from her clutches… I-" then he turned to her, and he could see the look of hope on her face. She looked pretty close to tears.

Then he gave a smile, and said softly "Alright. I guess I can keep it open, but you have to try your best to get in."

They arrived at the park, and were walking around the river that ran through "Hey… I got an idea… let's go play in the playground!" that type of ghettoness came from him and his friends.

"I guess so… just don't play too rough with me!" Hitomi laughed, as she and Gigs ran towards the playground.

Of course the first thing Gigs went for was the monkey bars. He swung across and back with satisfaction on his face. Hitomi got on the swing and Gigs came over when he saw that she went to them. He gently pushed her, starting her off nice and slow.

"I really liked the swings… I used to jump out of them and flip and stuff…" her voice swam through the air serenely.

Gigs just gave a soft smile, and kept pushing, starting to get her to a pretty nice height and all. She began to giggle out of her enjoyment, feeling this was quite a great night. Her, the stars, a guy who's nice and tough all in one package… she wanted him for herself…

Then she said something that struck him hard "Gigs, did you know you're the first guy I ever really wanted to date?"

I know it doesn't seem like much to some people, but to others, that's a helleva lot. In NY, that's alright I guess, but to him, it's important. Every time he went out with a girl, he felt it was because they were afraid of his friends. The only girl besides him to catch him so emotionally was Helena. He had emotions swirling here and there, but overall, he still remembered Helena's warm, unconditional love that washes over his body. This is decision time for him, alright.

He really didn't know much to say, except…"Y-yea…"

She knew she was messing with his head, but it wasn't malicious! She just wanted to be with him… sure there's plenty of single, handsome devils out there, but he's so… ghetto, I guess you could say. Maybe she was trying to hard… she thought that to herself, though. Like hell if she'd say it to him.

"Let's go to the slide!" and Hitomi hopped off the swing, as Gigs ran after her.

On to someone else, who you might be thinking about. Cassius was at Ayane's and he was antsy and had to take a minute to clear his head to speak true, and clean. He really didn't want to leave. He didn't care about the tourney. He cared about her, and being close to her.

"Ayane… I have to leave to morrow and it's not really my choice. I feel that it wouldn't be right to leave without spending just a little more time with you." Cassius was trying to say what he wanted, but he always felt he was coming up short.

She looked up at him from her couch, and it almost seemed like it wasn't her. "I know, Cassius… I saw the look on Zack's face today. I know how you feel, and I know I'm not your average girl, and you love that. Of course I'll give this night to you… I'm not doing anything else, after all."

Her voice was so soft and flowing he felt like he was going to melt, and the look in her eyes lovingly melted his soul. Was that his influence? Maybe the fact he'd be leaving, perhaps? Either way, he couldn't believe it for himself, but he went over wiping a little sweat off his forehead from dashing there so fast. Once her sat on the couch beside her, they stared at the fire in front of them, as she hugged closely to him. It seemed it would be simply perfect. Then, the ceiling crashed with great force, and they both scattered away, Ayane bracing herself for a fight, and Cassius picking up something. Some huge matter of beast landed on the floor then blocked a vertical heel kick from a grey-haired guy that hey didn't recognize. Then the beast backed so quickly, it left shadow illusions, and crashed through the wall, the man dashing just as quickly after it.

"Fuck! Damn it, why the hell does somethin' like that have to happen?" Cassius couldn't help but be mad out of his mind. What was that?

Ayane gave a long sigh, then just calmly drew Cassius to her "It's ok… doesn't bother me…"

Cassius asked in a semi-angry-but-not-at-her voice "Now what do we do? The mood is ruined, there's no fireplace, the sofa is covered in ruins… God…"

Ayane whispered to him "Let's use our imagination…"

I think I'll leave them alone… on to Ramsie, the hero, y'know? He took his time getting to Lei's place, mostly because of the fact he was going over things to say. He got it together by the time he got there. He knocked on the door and stepped back, almost like he was going to present himself. He knocked on the door and heaved a big sigh, as Lei Fang opened her door to him.

"Ramsie, hey! How're you this evening? I got a match tomorrow with Jann Lee. I hope you'll be cheering me on…" She noticed the expression on his face when she said tomorrow, which explains why she toned down. Then his face totally got worse when she said Jann Lee.

He came in, to which Lei hugged him, and held him, having a feeling that something really stupid was about to happen. You know the feeling. Yup, here was Jann Lee, walking up the hall towards them, and just when Lei Fang was about to close the door, Ramsie grabbed the door and shook his head… he wanted to see if Jann made any progress in his people skills. When he got there, he seemed to have improved quite a bit after a strong suggestive look from Ramsie.

"Hey Lei, hey Ramsie. How's it hangin'?" Jann was finally acting… normal. (normal person, you know.)

"I see you've calmed down, and humbled yourself a bit?" Ramsie questioned.

"Just outside the ring. 'Cause next year, I'll stomp you too." He then gave a soft laugh, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"That's what I like to hear… expect for the fact that you stole my line y'know." Ramsie leaned against the door frame, pulling Lei gently to him.

Then he had an announcement "Yea, but… I'm leaving tomorrow… I can't stay for the rest of the tournament. Sorry, Lei…"

Lei Fang had a fake happy, easily sad spotted look on her face, as she sighed "It's ok… just wish me luck tomorrow, ok?"

"Of course…" He hated this as much as she did… but it was going to happen anyway…

End of Ch. 10

This one is long, and it ended abruptly, because I didn't want it to get to long. Anyway, I feel happy to have written another nugget of my masterpiece… well, you know the drill… I'll have the next chapter soon.


	11. Dream On

Well, i'm gonna comeback with this chapter. I'm going to try to get some work done, but with work, a trip coming up, and constant things to do and check, it'll be a little hard, so i'll need all the support you'll be willing to give... if you want to. Anyway, you know I don't own Dead Or Alive... I do own my little street rat OCs though. Well, enough catching up, let's get started. Oh yes, and this song I do not own, and yes, it'll show up for the second time.

Dream on...

The dawn of the new day broke through the clouds with a bright visage, as it's aim was to wake all which were in it's path. The first to wake up was Gigs... funny enough, he woke up holding Hitomi, up in the treehouse part of the playground swings... he didn't notice until after he had stretched and yawned. He looked down at her, then looked at the sky with an indifferent look, though in his mind, he felt like he was holding someone who he shouldn't... someone not his own. He gave a soft sigh, and gave her a light shake...

"Wake up, Hitomi..." He remembered they talked all night...

Hitomi gave a big yawn, and sat up out of his arms slowly... "Wow... so we spent the whole night at the park, huh?"

He looked down a little "Yea..."

She gave a soft smile, as she placed her hand gently on his cheek... "S'ok... well, i'm sorry your last night was spent with me... if you truly love her that much, i'll never bother you again..."

He looked at her with a look of lost confusion, like a boy who's lost his way... "Hitomi..."

"I'll give you all the time in the world..." she patted him on the head, and waved goodbye, as she walked off...

He gave a long sigh, and stood up, just looking over the whole entire park... then he took off running... he had to see Helena too, before leaving. Gigs was hoping he just wasn't too late to have time to see her... He made it to the hotel, but he still had to find Helena... he looked in all kinds of rooms, and everywhere he could get to. He felt he would never find he, when he walked out to the pool, huffing and puffing from all the running around. Gigs went and sat in a pool chair, looking at the sky. He closed his eyes like he was going to take a nap, then SPLASH. He was dripping wet as he quickly sat up, and looked around... when he looked down into the pool, he saw a very angry blonde woman up against the side of the pool.

Her beautiful voice, with the sweet accompaniment of a lovely accent floated to him and smacked him in the face... "You bastard! I saw Hitomi come in before you with a smile on her face! What'd you do?"

He watched her climb out the pool while he was talking... "Nothing happened... all we did was talk... then she said if I really loved you, and I told her, she'd leave us alone..."

She walked right up to Gigs, and then grabbed his clothes, and yanked him behind her, which pretty much landed him in the pool, and when she began to speak, she started to slip into the pool after him...

"Well... I know you have to leave very soon... swim with me..."

He just gave a cool smile as he floated there in the pool, fully clothed, his shoulder length brown hair drooping over his face...

Around the same time that Gigs had woken up, the second guy to wake up was Cassius. He found himself in Ayane's bed again, yet this time instead of seeing Ayane beside him, he saw note on the pillow. His happy expression dimmed as he picked up the note and waited for his eyes to come into focus. One thought sprang into his head before he even started reading the note, though, and it made him feel unworthy of her, once more... maybe he was just a punk kid. Maybe she needs someone a little older... a little wiser... a little more handsome... just... not himself.

Cassius' eyes began to read the note in it's entirety...

'Dear Cassius,

I know it's your last day of this year's tournament... I wish I could be here to greet you when you wake. I had to go to make it... home... for some other business that I've got to get a hold of so I can carry it out. You're obviously not stupid, so you probably know what i'm talking about. Leaving so early is the only way i'd make it home and back before my match. You look so cute and heavenly when you sleep... not like most men... they drool and snore and slobber... but you, you're so quiet, and encased in sleep, with a look of serene pleasure on your face. I thank you for how you have treated me lately... I've never been treated like that. I know you love me, because that's the only reason you'd have for getting close to me, because you never do ask for anything, really. Keep training for next year, so we can spend more time together... I know I don't say this, but...

I love you...

Love,

Ayane!'

Cassius cast the doubt out of his head once he looked over her note, and he hugged the note as he thought of her... he could smell the sweet scent she usually had on her... smelled like berries, which I love that smell, too. He went and took a shower, and put on a white suit with a white fitted (hat), and sat at the table, writing a note of his own. Once he was done, he got up and left, packing his stuff, and preparing to leave. He had mixed feelings about everything now, as he really didn't want to leave without seeing Ayane... but he knew everything would be fine, because she told him so. He was also bursting with anticipation for next year...

The last person to wake up was Ramsie. He woke up with his head in Lei Fang's lap... that means the first thing he saw was Lei Fang's beautiful face, as she was asleep... he sat up and gave a yawn... he then looked over at the clock...

"AGGGGGHHHH!" yes, he yelled throughout the place.

Lei Fang jumped at the sudden outburst "Ack! What, what?"

Ramsie jumped off the sofa, and ran around the room a bit "I'm late, i'm late! I gotta go!"

As he began out her door, she ran after him, yelling after him "Wait, i'll help you carry your stuff!"

Ramsie whined as he ran to his room "I'm not even packed!"

Lei Fang stopped and looked at him with a look like she was going to smack him... then decided to ignore it, and keep on with him. Once they got there, they began to storm around the room, and throw clothes into his open case. Once they both got the cases full, Ramsie decided to pick up the cases, but Lei Fang stopped him...

"Wait... umm... I have something to give you..." She was blushing brightly as she spoke to him...

"But, I gotta go, soo-" He was stopped by a deep kiss from Lei Fang, which then he began to blush, too...

When they broke the kiss, Ramsie gave a short gasp "Whoa..."

They held each other and locking into another kiss, both deep red, and exploring their feelings... they were standing for at least a minute... then they fell on the bed, and as they were right in the middle of their exploration, there was a knock on the door frame, where Zack was standing, snickering to himself...

"Damn... time to go, Ramsie. I would say give your girl a kiss goodbye, but you done gave enough goodbyes for years and years..." Zack couldn't help but laugh...

As they both stood, Ramsie looked into her eyes, red as can be, and she looked back into his, just as red, and Ramsie said softly "Well... you take care of yourself, Lei Fang... I want you to know i'll miss you, and..."

She kissed him once more, then whispered in his ear "You don't need to say it, I already know... i'll see you around..."

Then Zack grabbed his hand and yanked him away, as he yelled back to her, with cases in hand... by this time, everyone was present. Basically, Valencho was almost killed once more by Christie, and Jhon Quei hung out with Brad for breakfast, so he was a little buzzed, and apparently he got a number... or maybe just a note telling him he was going to die if he bothered her again... anyway, back to NY they were going, the punk gang of adolescents they are... all back to everyday life and the boring splendors of each single passing day...

Annnnd... a month later. That's when some interesting stuff actually happens...

Let's start in the morning. We start with Cassius, as his awakening due to pebbles being flung at the window commenced. He came to the world with a gasp, as he looked around in the darkness, then went to the window and quickly lifted it, which met his face with a pebble.

"Aggghh! What the fuck! Who is that?" Cassius strained his eyes to see through the darkness...

"It's me, Ramsie! Has your dad come home yet?" Ramsie sounded kind of cool headed... oddly enough...

Cassius called down to Ramsie "Hey, i'll be right down!"

Cassius quickly slipped on any old thing, which was basically a white A-shirt and some jeans and that white fitted. When he came down the stairs of the apartment complex he lived in, and took a seat on one of the little horses that was on the playground.

"What's all this about, anyway?" Cassius looked awful funny sitting on that horse, but it was four in the morning, anyway.

Ramsie had started smoking again, as he lit up a smoke, and said in a wispy manner "Well. To say the least, your dad is dead."

Cassius looked over at Ramsie, as he slowly said "No... can't be... how do you know this?"

Ramsie saw Cassius get up, which indicated that Cassius just might slug him... "Because, I was lucky... or unlucky, to see a purple haired girl killing my dad, yours, and Gigs' dad. It was dark, so I didn't REALLY see her face, but she was gorgeous in figure, and she had red eyes..."

Cassius froze as he sat on the horse... he sluggishly stammered in his asking of questions "W-Why? W-When?"

Ramsie calmly stated "It was tonight, about thirty minutes ago... Mom had to hide the bodies... can't go to the cops y'know. That's probably why they're dead. Someone from an opposing organization decided to whack 'em..."

Cassius asked him straight up "Why aren't you broken up about it?"

Ramsie always made it a point to try and be cool headed... "Didn't really know him that well..."

A likely excuse. Cassius just turned towards the apartments, and headed up to his room... he pulled off the stuff he put on, and put his night clothes back on, crawling back into bed. He couldn't get back to sleep, though because he was kind of disturbed now. His mind was turning and flipping the whole night through. Was it Ayane? It had to be... it's her job. Now came the real question... forgive and forget? What made it was is, around 5:30 in the morning, Ayane landed on his fire escape. He heard her and watched her climb into his window, as she tried to watch him sleep. He threw the covers over his head...

She spoke softly, trying not to wake everyone in the apartment and around them... "Cassius? Are you awake?"

Cassius' voice was low and steady from under the covers "Yes, i'm awake, Ayane."

"You don't seem to want to see me..." She sat down in a chair by the window...

He sat up in bed, and he could see up her short little skirt... he had other matters, though. "You killed my father... and the fathers of two of my friends."

"What?" She didn't know that was his father... and his friends' fathers too.

He stood and moved over in front of her... his instincts were saying smash her, but his heart was just crying. "I know it was your job, but... that was my dad... Ayane, don't visit me anymore. I'll see you in the tournament."

She gave a small sigh, and looked at the floor, then got up and hugged him... "I'm sorry, Cassius..."

Cassius said softly "Ayane... please...stop."

She kissed him softly on his neck, and sadly said "I didn't know... I would've killed the client if I knew..."

Then she asked Cassius carefully "Cassius... I want you. What do I have to do? You don't have to tell me right away, but just please tell me I haven't lost you forever..."

Cassius softly put his hands on her waist and pushed her gently off him "Fine, check back in a month or two. Just please... go..."

Ayane looked at him with reluctance as she kissed him lightly on the lips and crawled through the window to leave. At that, Cassius went back to bed, and continued to think of what she could sacrifice for him... not much really, come to think of it. Well, one thing is for sure, this is one of many cool things that will happen since they are back...

End of Ch. 11

That was a gooood chapter. There's more fun and cool things in store, and we'll be in the second year very soon. It's been a long path, and now I know just how to do everything. Special thanks to Thunder, Red, and Tomi. Welp, see ya next chapter!

Licking Pennies (Da Fuzz '06)


End file.
